Good Ol' Days
by MoonstoneWings
Summary: Takes place in America when the characters are little. Characters: Zeo, Masamune, Toby, and a few OCs. Basically about what happens before Masamune leaves to defeat Gingka. PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING: My mind was working overtime when I wrote this. That's probably the reason it was rated T... DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs and everything about them. FINISHED!
1. Dungeon Gym Weirdness

My footsteps thudded on the cement sidewalk, echoing through the streets of New York.

As I ran, my feet kicked up little puffs of dust. The weather was sweltering hot, but I didn't notice a thing. The warm wind carressed my face and whipped my hair back; I loved it.

Where did Zeo say it was again? He had taken me there once. Dungeon Gym . . . Then I saw it. The icon of a spinning bey was molded into the wall. "Finally!" I said, relieved.

I peeked in. Kids ~ boys ~ were battling. Not a girl in sight. But there was a first time for everything . . .

"Shantel? What are you doing here?" Zeo was standing in front of me, confused and slightly irritated. "Girls aren't allowed in here!"

"Who said?" a strict voice asked briskly.

Zeo flinched and turned around. "Coach Steel...?"  
"But at the same time, outsiders aren't allowed here either," he remarked.

"I'm his sister," I pointed out helpfully, gesturing to Zeo. "So technically, I'm not an outsider."

Coach Steel grunted. "Eh. Come in."

I walked inside cautiously, my big eyes gazing around in ten-year-old innocence. Some boys were battling, some were racing, some were doing push-ups . . .

"All right," Coach Steel declared, "Battle against Masamune and let's see what you can do."

Out of nowhere, a black-haired boy jumped up to the other side of the stadium. "Let it rip! Ray Striker!" he yelled, launching his bey immediately while I suddenly realized what had happened.

In one fluid movement, I launched my bey as well. Immortal Ghost. Creepy, right?

People gathered around to watch. From the way they were gazing at me with their eyes wide as saucers, they weren't expecting me to launch my bey so quickly. I smiled and mentally commanded my bey to dodge Striker's attack.

Practically everyone gasped when, at the last second, Immortal Ghost swerved sharply to the right. Two things most likely amazed them: One, that I had managed to make my bey dodge without speaking and two, that it was that fast. Speed was my specialty, along with my strong bond with my bey.

Even Zeo, who was used to my battle style, couldn't help but grin in anticipation. Another boy caught my eye; he had chestnut-brown hair and pale-blue eyes. He was watching me, intrigued. Our eyes met for a second, and I was the one who looked away rapidly, hoping no one saw that. But it didn't escape Zeo. I could tell because he was trying and failing to supress a huge smile.

Even Coach Steel noticed this. He frowned slightly and said, "What's so funny, Zeo?"

Zeo flinched yet again and replied hastily, "Nothing~"

"Four-hundred shadow launchers! On the double!" Coach yelled.

After muttering, "Crap," he walked over to the side of the gym and began.

I turned my attention back to the battle. Striker was running out of stamina, while Ghost still spun swiftly.

"Go now, Striker!" Masamune shouted. "Lightning Sword Flash!" His bey used the stadium like a ramp and flew swiftly up, then came crashing down, with what looked like sparks flying from it.

I did a quick physics recap. The friction from the stadium must have resulted in the sparks, and acceleration due to gravity was the cause of his bey spinning with lightning speed. If that attack hit my bey, it was all over.

But it wouldn't.

I waited until Striker was inches from Immortal Ghost. I could tell from the look on everyone's faces that they thought I was done for. Then my bey flew to the left, leaving Striker with no time to break. It made a crater in the stadium and buried itself in it.

I knew that it stopped spinning before the smog in Dungeon Gym cleared. Everyone else gaped at what they saw. Striker was still, under a considerable amount of rubble. Coach Steel was furious.

"Now you're going to have to get the money to repair the stadium!" he scolded Masamune. Speaking of Masamune, he was busy trying to free his bey from the pile of cluttered dusty rocks.

He looked up for a second to shoot me a look of disbelief and say, "Yes, coach."

Coach Steel turned to me. "You're not bad. You're reflexes are top notch for your age, but I haven't seen the power of your bey yet. Have you got a special move?"

"Um . . . no," I answered.

He patted me on the back. "You can work on that later. Now, just sign this contract and get the fees tomorrow, and you're in."

I signed the piece of paper and shot Zeo a triumphant look, proving that, yes, girls could be allowed here.

Just then a voice said, "I'm in, too!"

I turned. A girl with brown hair and eyes walked in, looking quite frankly proud. Well, if another girl was joining, yay for me!

She walked directly up to Coach Steel and said, "I'm Leslie. Toby's sis, so you might want to let me in."

Toby?

Then I saw the girl, Leslie, stop her gaze on the boy with pale-blue eyes. So he was Toby. But was that a good enough reason for Coach to simply allow her into the Gym without testing her skills? With that attitude, I guessed not. And I was right, of course.

"Not until you battle someone so we can see your skills," he barked. He looked around, and set his eyes on some random boy. "Blaze! Battle Leslie."

The boy walked over to the stadium where Leslie was already standing coolly. Blaze looked bored, as if he was sure he was going to beat her without a problem. But the look vanished when she yelled, "Andromeda! Special move: Discipline!"

Discipline? Not much like her, acting all high and mighty and such.

The spirit of her bey, a beautiful, regal lady, showed above her bey her posture practically screaming, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Just as Blaze's bey was about to cream Leslie's, Leslie shouted, "I command you to STOP!"

I thought that was silly, until I realized that his bey actually stopped. It was frozen, still as a statue. I could never compete with that . . . could I? Then I realized that it was probably because her bey was emitting waves of strong centrifugal force, which forced Blaze's bey to remain in the same position. How ironic!

His bey was released for a split second as Leslie's Andromeda crashed into it, sending it flying. Stadium out.

Her comeback was, "Never mess with the Princess."

I realized that it was true; Andromeda was the princess constellation. So her special move was like, 'I'm a princess. Do as I say and stop in your tracks,' when really, it was waves of centrifugal force that gave it the power to stop a bey.

"So, I'm in, right?" she asked Coach.

He nodded, but said, "Your tactic was pretty good, but your speed and attack power needs work. Sign this." He gave the contract to her and she signed it with flourish.

He turned to the rest of us and said, "Training session's done! Everyone come back tomorrow!"

I walked out slowly, waiting for Leslie. She kept pace with me. We both walked in silence for a while, until I said, "Your battle was awesome."

"Yours was, too," she replied. "I watched it from outside the window. Impressive."

"Thanks," I answered, slightly surprised that the girl who froze the opponent's bey was complimenting Ghost's speed. She looked two years older than me, and her hair was straight except for the waves at her back. My own hair fell in ripples to my waist. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Then Zeo was suddenly beside me out of nowhere. Creepy . . .

I noticed that Masamune and Toby were with him.

"Hey," Masamune said, "you know, I was just going easy on you."

I laughed. "I've heard that. Nice battle, anyway. That was a sweet attack."

He looked down quickly. For the second time that day, Zeo had to strain himself to keep from bursting out laughing. And I had to strain my hands from punching his arm. And I don't mean a girly punch; I'm talking punches that leave bruises.

He seemed to get the hint in my eyes, though. Because he quickly changed the subject.

"How did you stop Blaze's bey?" he asked Leslie.

She shrugged and said mysteriously, "Everyone listens to royalty."

"Centrifugal force," I put in, to avoid the superstitious nonsense. When everyone stared at me, I defended myself, "What? I like physics! Sort of . . ."

"Nerd," Zeo muttered, earning the punch I had been trying to hold back. Out of everything else, I hated when people called me a nerd.

"Say that again. I dare you," I challenged.

"Fine. You're a total nerd."

"What was your first hint?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"You like physics," he pointed out.

"So?" I questioned.

"What?" He was confused.

"Exactly," I replied, finishing the argument.

It took five seconds to find out that our words created the sentence: 'So what?' So what if I liked physics? I outsmarted Zeo yet again.

"Whatever," he murmured, while Leslie, Toby and Masamune were in hysterics.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject again, "what now?"

Everyone shrugged. We reached the nearest candy shop. Excellent, I thought sarcastically. I hated sweets and chocolate, unlike a lot of people. I preferred french fries and other salty things.

I particularly despised the jellybeans in Zeo's hands. Gooey and sickly sweet . . . yuck.

He didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted any, and that was fine with me. It seems Masamune hated them too. Toby and Leslie grabbed some right away, though.

Then we parted ways. I said bye to Leslie and mine and Toby's eyes met once again, and then Zeo and I were walking in silence.

Then I burst out, "What's with all the laughing?" That sentence made him laugh even more.

"One thousand shadow launchers," I said, mimicking Coach Steel's voice. And he was laughing even more. "I'm serious," I said, bemused.

"Ri~i~ght," he drew out the word. Then, without warning, he ran ahead, leaving me in the dust. But not for long . . .

I broke into my usual running pace and caught up with him in no time. Then I pulled ahead.

I reached home without breaking into sweat. Zeo was beside me a minute later, panting. "Why . . . do . . . you . . . have . . . to . . . be . . . so . . . good . . . at . . . running!" he gasped.

I shrugged. "X-D."

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's supposed to be a smiley face on the internet, but sayin it out loud kind of ruins the smile part."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to meet Toby and Masamune at the park. Or something . . ."

"But we just got here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm going to leave now. See ya!" Then he walked out. And guess what?

I decided to tag along.


	2. Superspy in the Itchy Bush

Moon: Well, here's the next chapter! I don't own Beyblade Metal Masters . . . of course you guys know that . . . and I don't even own Leslie. She's my friend's epic character! Along with Riko, who you guys can read about in my bio or my Beyblade Metal Masters story. Anyway, hope you like!

I'd been playing secret agent, following Zeo secretly. It didn't take me long to catch up with him, and once I did I crept behind him, unknown.

I silently followed him all the way to the park. When I saw Toby, Leslie and Masamune sitting one of the benches, I was determined to fool them as well. So I dove into a bush opposite to them, totally covered by the itchy green leaves. They didn't notice.

"Hey, guys," Zeo said.

"Hi!" Masamune replied brightly. Leslie mumbled a quiet, "What up?" and resumed gazing into the sky openly.

Toby seemed . . . distracted. I could tell because from my position, I could see through a tiny gap in the leaves. I willed myself to sink deeper into the bush. There was a faint rustling of leaves, and I hoped that no one noticed. I couldn't see anything now, but I could hear.

Finally Masamune burst out, "I'm bored! Who wants to battle?"

I almost yelled, "I will!" but shut myself up just in time. Now that he'd mentioned it, I really wanted to see the look on his face when I beat him again. But that could wait. For now, I wanted to continue eavesdropping.

"Leslie! What is WITH you!" Masamune exclaimed.

"What?" Leslie's voice sounded muffled through the thick greenery around me. "Nothing," she assured, "I just thought I saw . . . something . . ."

"In the sky?" Zeo asked sharply.

She nodded, bored. "The clouds make shapes when you look at them for a long time."

"Well, there's something I can do," Masamune said, relieved. I didn't hear anything for a long time, so I guessed that Masamune had settled for sitting and staring into space. And that would make Zeo exasperated, which would ultimately make Toby wonder why he hung out with three morons, I theorized.

Well, I couldn't exactly call Leslie a moron . . . maybe come visionary or something like that . . .

After a while, Toby said, "Fine. Masamune. Want to battle?" That probably meant he was trying not to lose it.

No reply.

"MASAMUNE!" he half-yelled. "WAKE UP! THERE'S NOTHING INTERESTING UP THERE!" When he didn't say anything, Toby rejoiced. "PLEASE don't turn into my sister," Toby pleaded.

Then Masamune said in a jovial voice, "I got you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I made you beg for mercy!"

If I were Toby, I would have slapped my forehead, but knowing him, he was probably just relieved that Masamune wasn't lost in a dreamworld like Leslie.

Soon enough, I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Maybe being surrounded by all sides was getting to me; I had always been slightly claustrophobic. SLIGHTLY. I decided to wait a few more minutes.

Then they were beginning to leave to a tournament. I was just celebrating my victory in my head when Toby called out, "You can come out of that bush now, Shantel."

Pouting, but relieved, I jumped out, and the trapped feeling disappeared. Zeo looked at me, disbelieving, Masamune avoided eye contact, and Leslie smiled at me. And Toby . . . basically, that was the first time he'd directly spoken to me. And it had been to tell me to get out of a bush. I wanted to say 'X-D' again, but I decided not to.

They hadn't bothered to wait for me, and I could barely see them. But New York was my home turf! I knew where they were going, so I broke into my running pace.

The wind beat my hair like a rag doll, but I didn't mind. The fresh air felt good in comparison to the cluster of leaves I had been hidden in. My legs were a blur underneath me, and I felt like lightning. When I reached there, everyone but Zeo looked at me, wide-eyed.

"You run fast," Leslie broke the silence.

I grinned and then said, "Well? Let's go!"

We all ran there, and of course I reached first.

Leslie and Zeo weren't battling, but the rest of us were.

My opponent was a girl that looked about Leslie's age. She wielded a bey called Mystic Cantio. It looked like it would float away any second, with it's transparent fusion-wheel and spin-track. The bey was glittering and sparkling as though it were doused in dew. The only thing that was missing was a pair of angel-wings.

"The time has come for the final battle!" American DJ shouted, trying to exhilarate the crowd. "On one side, we have Shantel Abyss with her bey, Immortal Ghost, and on the other we have Angelique and her bey Mystic Cantio! Get ready! Three! Two! One!"

"LET IT RIP!" we both yelled, launching our beys.

Weird thing: The moment our beys touched, Angelique's flew out of the stadium and she caught it flawlessly.

Weirder thing: Angelique smiled sweetly at me as she turned and walked slowly away.

Weirdest thing: Zeo seemed transifixed by her every movement.

Weirder than the weirdest thing: I didn't bother to shoot a sarcastic comment or even laugh at that.

Moon: Well, that's all for the second chappie! I know it's kinda short, but . . . there will be more! There are like two more chapters or something until the story's OVER! Then I shall continue with moi Beyblade Metal Masters story! :D

Angel: I'll give you fans a hint . . . I lost on purpose :D

Shantel: Of course you did.

Zeo: *Still staring*

Shantel: *Shakes Zeo* Hello? Earth to extraterrestrial-weirdlystaring-stalker-of-a-brother?

Zeo: I am NOT *Turns to fans* You will find out that the reason I'm looking at her in the next chapter, and that is~

Shantel, Toby & Leslie: DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE! ! ! ! !

Zeo: I wasn't going to.

Moon: R&R! First person to review this chappie gets . . . um . . . the guy of your choice! :D But HANDS OFF ZEO! ! ! He's MINE ! ! !

Zeo: O_O


	3. Old Lady's Cat Looks Like My Aunt

I gaped at the air which Angelique just walked through, wondering what that was all about. Zeo was now staring at his feet, Masamune was probably thinking of some random crap, and Toby and Leslie looked just plain confused.

I walked down the steps. Of course, it was nice that I won, but I was curious . . . why had she just lost in one second? No one could be that weak!

I then turned to Zeo and asked, "So, do you know her?"

He jumped slightly as if he had just woken up or something. "W-what? No."

"Then why were you staring at her?" I questioned.

"She looked . . . familiar," he said bluntly.

"A lot of people look familiar to you," I retorted. "Like that strange boy across the street, the creepy old lady next door, and her CAT."

Toby, Masamune and Leslie tried and failed miserably to hold back their bursting laughter.

"Oh, yeah?" Zeo snapped, trying but again failing to sound contemptuous. "Which one are you talking about? The black one, the brown one, the ugly lumpy one~"

"The one with the grey spot around its eye," I informed him. "You kept blabbing about how it's squishy face looked like Aunt Maryene's!"

Everyone almost fell on the floor laughing as Zeo's face turned the merry color of a fire engine.

"That's because it does!" he argued.

"Okay, guys, stop this," Toby said in a voice implying humor and not sternness. "Shantel, what does the fact that someone's cat looks like your aunt's face have to do with anything?"

"Because once when the old lady and that cat were walking down the street, Zeo just said, 'Hi, Aunt~!"

"I was NINE!" he burst out, striken.

We couldn't stop laughing.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of someone behind Zeo. Her long golden-blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Her skin shone and her hands were laced behind her back, but the thing that got me hooked were her eyes. Hazel-brown irises twinkled.

Watching me.

DUN DUN DUN! ! ! ! ! ! !

Moon: So, I know this was REALLY short, but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. Short and funny (I hope) and now you know why Zeo was staring at Angel. Or at least somewhat . . . Anyway, there are about 3 chapters left or something and then I shall repost my Metal Masters story as a sort of sequel to this! Since this is what happens before . . . and just to make things clear, Shantel is 10 years old, Leslie is 12 and Toby, Zeo and Masamune are 13. PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Zeo: Yes, review and get me!

Moon: NO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Shantel: Review and get a very happy author . . . right Moon?

Moon: Y-yeah. As long as no one steals Zeo.

Zeo: X_X

Moon: Anyway, After this story is finished, who promises to read my Metal Masters story? I promise you, though, that last chapter of this story will have you begging to know what will happen next, and that will be answered in . . . BEYBLADE METAL MASTERS! :D So, thanks for reading and YAY! I have a crazy story idea. Whoever reviews gets to have an insight on it :D :D :D

BYE! 8D


	4. The Chapter Where I Feel Crazy

I gazed warily back, wondering what Angelique wanted. As we left the stadium, I risked a peek and confirmed that, yes, she was still following us. Odd.

I whispered to everyone, "Okay. At the count of three, everyone run as fast as you can."

"Where?" Zeo asked, which was a pointless question.

"Why?" Toby asked, which was a meaningful question which I would answer later.

"To our house," I told Zeo. "And I'll tell you why later. Ready, one, two, three~!"

We all broke into a fast pace, but I eased ahead of them, sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me. That girl was looking at ME, not them. She was following ME, not them. Once I made it across the curve, I lost my balance and tripped. Used to this, I instinctively fell on my knees, using my hands to steady myself. A stinging pain shot through my leg, but I ignored it, convinced that Angel was recording my every move.

I stood up abruptly, ready to run again, but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over me and I staggered forward, grabbing the nearest thing I could find, which, unluckily for me was a wired gate. The sharp ends dug into my palm and I bit back a shout, letting go immediately.

Could this day get any worse? First, some girl is stalking me. Second, I trip (which happens often) and now this. My world was fuzzy. Was there something wrong with me? I fell backwards, ironically landing in Zeo's arms.

He looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I . . . don't feel so good," I replied.

He surveyed me and gasped. "Obviously! C'mon, we're almost home anyway."

He then carried me home and dumped me on the sofa. Whether the others caught up soon enough, I'll never know.

I blacked out.

I heard voices.

"What even happened?" I could make out Leslie's voice.

"I have no clue," Zeo's voice answered. "But she lost a lot of blood ~ she's going to be okay, though." I could hear a hopeful note in that sentence.

"If she didn't tell us to run, it wouldn't have happened," Masamune pointed out. I stirred.

"I think she's coming to," Toby said.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up quickly. In a flurry, someone hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Zeo warned. "Or next time I'll just leave you there." As if. Knowing him, he was trying to cover up his immediate concern for me.

"Why did we run, again?" Leslie questioned.

"Well, that girl, Angelique," I started. "Something's weird about her."

"What makes you say that?" Toby asked.

"Well, one, she lost against me the moment our beys landed in the stadium. Two, she was staring at me after the battle and three, she was following us and that's why I wanted to run. To get away from her."

Everyone looked at me skeptically.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked them, not trusting my thoughts.

Silence.

Then,

"Sure looks like it to me," Masamune cracked, earning three exasperated sighs.

"Well, she WAS staring," Leslie admitted, "I saw her too."

"But what could she want?" Toby wondered out loud.

Zeo was gazing at a wooden chair.

"Zeo?" I said, trying to get his attention. No reply.

"Zeo."

He looked lost in thought. I took a deep breath.

"ZEO!"

He jumped a mile high. Well, not literally, but the way he flinched looked comical. "What!"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I just found out where I saw her before!" he declared, triumphant.

"Well? Where?" Leslie prompted.

"Um . . . don't ask," he said.

"Why not?" Masamune questioned, suddenly curious. "It's not like you saw her in a swimming pool! Or wait ~ maybe you saw her in a dressing room! Ohh! Even better! What if~"

"Masamune! Will you shut up."

"I was just going to say~" He stopped after witnessing one of Zeo's rare death glares. "Proceed."

"Well, I ~ don't interrupt till I'm finished ~ I saw her in a dream. It's not as if I ~"

"OH-MY-GOSH-YOU-HAVE-THE-POWER-OF-FORESIGHT!" I squealed.

"~ I SAID NO INTERRUPTING!" Zeo bellowed. "Fine, I won't continue."

"No! Please do! It's just that that would be so cool~"

"ANYway," he started, "It wasn't a vision of the future or anything ~ more like a blast from the past! She looked . . . smaller . . . and she was with three floating, white-cloaked guys."

Third silence of the day.

"Well, it might have been someone else," Toby offered.

"No way," I was jumping in the sofa, "It was Angel. Maybe you both dreamt about each other on the same night, and she's looking for you, and she had mistaken me for the girl-version of you, and~"

"Stop it, Shantel!" Zeo cringed. "You're making it sound like a love story."

"Well, what if it is?" I asked. Leslie, Toby and Masamune burst out laughing.

"It's NOT!" he yelled. "I don't even know her!"

"You didn't know the old lady's cat," I shot back, "and IT seems to like you . . ."

Now they were gasping for breath, trying to stifle their mad giggles.

"That's highly impossible," Toby said finally, "because no two people who aren't directly related to each other have the same dreams. But nice theory though, Shantel."

Zeo shot me a superior look.

"Everyone likes the theory," I pointed out.

"Um, let's forget about this," Leslie said, quite sensibly.

"Sure," I agreed.

I stood up, but the blast of pain up my leg was too much for me ~ I collapsed back into the couch. "Ow," I said, startled.

I looked down to my knee for the first time and noticed the thick layer of bandages wrapped around it. Yet, I could see the faint stain of blood seeping through the layers. The sight made me lightheaded.

"That bad?" I replied, bewildered.

Zeo nodded.

"Well, anyway, it's getting late," Toby pointed out. He looked at Leslie. "We should get home."

Leslie pouted but nodded. "Hope you feel better, Shantel," she called, following Toby out the door. Masamune just looked at me for a second, then he walked out as well, the door shutting gently behind him.

Zeo turned to me. "Well, goodnight," he said, stroking my hair for a second before going to his room.

I decided to let the day wash out of my memories, and after telling myself that tomorrow would be brand new, I finally felt at peace. But it didn't last long.

I fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of golden-haired monsters.


	5. CATS!

I woke up suddenly and bolted out of the sofa.

Pain slammed into my leg. I had forgotten about it again. But the pain was muted and distant, so I paced around the living room, wincing every now and then. I couldn't bear to sit around doing nothing, even while sleeping. I had agreed to stop thinking about yesterday, so I tried to focus on anything but my leg.

Somehow Angelique's face came rushing to my mind, and when I tried to push it away, it became clearer and memories of the day came rushing back. I looked out the window. 7:30. Mom and dad were probably at work now . . . And Zeo was, obviously, still asleep.

In record time, I finished my morning ritual (involving brushing, taking a shower and trying to focus my mind on something, anything, that didn't involve golden-haired girls).

In desperation, I pulled a picture of the old lady's cat from the back of my mind. I then envisioned it drooling on Zeo's head. I let out a giggle. Now it was easy to keep my mind occupied. I then walked over to Zeo's room and sauntered in without knocking.

Then, after slowly creeping up next to him, I shrieked, "CAT! ! !"

He bolted up. "What? WHERE?"

I threw my old stuffed kitten at him. "Here."

He glared at me for a second, but then he sighed. "I can't stay mad at you for long."

"You can't stay mad at me at ALL," I corrected, smiling sweetly as he disappeared into the bathroom. He took hours in there; God only knew what he did. He sure didn't curl his hair. After about forty-five minutes he walked out as well. His hands were clasped behind his back.

The next second, I found myself dripping with water.

I threw another cat at him. Then the fight ended.

Suddenly the front door banged open. He looked at me. "Didn'tyoulockit?" he speed-whispered to me. I shook my head. I hadn't touched the door all day. We both dove behind the couch as two figures came in. Then instinct kicked in and I jumped, tackling one of them.

Guess what? It wasn't a kidnapper, a killer or a thief like I had suspected. It was . . .

"Toby?" I gasped, hastily standing.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked, getting up as well. He didn't look angry, just curious.

"Um . . . not you guys," I replied, glancing at Leslie who looked amused. "Why'd you wake up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," she shot back, smirking. Then she softened. "How's your leg?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, it started burning again. "Fine," I lied.

"Good. Now I can interrogate you guys," Leslie said briskly. "Shantel, why are you all wet, and Zeo, why is there a cat on your head?"

On hearing the word 'cat' Zeo stiffened and clawed it off. I replied, "He drenched me so I threw a cat on him."

"A cat," Toby repeated, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah, he hates cats," I answered. "Did I tell you about the time when the old lady next door's grey cat walked over to him and ~"

"No one needs to hear about that, Shantel," Zeo said through his teeth.

"No, I want to know what happened," Leslie declared, grinning deviously.

"So basically, it jumped on him and didn't get off even when the old lady came back and told us to leave," I finished. "Personally, I don't know what it sees in him."

"Are you saying that the cat~" Leslie broke off in fits of laughter. "Nice."

"Oh, right," Toby said suddenly, "You told us about some cat that really liked Zeo . . ."

"Let's drop the topic!" Zeo roared as all of us recieved a death glare.

"What topic?" another voice rang out. I smirked. Masamune Kadoya has returned.

"Nothing!" Zeo yelled. "Don't worry, it's not about a cat and it has nothing to do with me~"

"Oh, I see," Masamune interrupted, bored. "Anyway, why're you all wet, Shantel?"

"Zeo drenched me so I threw a cat on him," I repeated what I had told Leslie and Toby.

"That, I've got to see," Masamune exclaimed. "Care to repeat the scene?"

"NO!" Zeo said.

I shrugged and placed the cat on his head once more. Zeo tried to shake it off, but it remained seated.

"Oh," Masamune said, disappointed, "I thought you meant a REAL cat."  
"Real or not, it seems glued to Zeo's head," Toby commented.

"Way to be observant!" Leslie said sarcastically.

Zeo finally managed to peel it off, and now it was dangling from his fingertips as he gazed at it in dismay.

I recalled the scene with a cat drooling on Zeo's head and laughed once more.

"So, anyway," Masamune said excitedly, "let's go practice. This time, I'M going to win!"

"Win what?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Zeo replied as he followed Toby and Masamune out.

I glanced at Leslie. She shrugged, and we walked out together, trailing them.

After ten minutes, we came to an abandoned lot, consisting of two huge barrels and five soda cans. "What are we doing here?" I questioned.

Zeo quickly set the cans in a straight line and the three whipped out their launchers.

"Oh . . . kay?" Leslie said. "I guess we'll find out~"

"I'll go first," Masamune declared, "LET IT RIP!"

He launched his bey, and as it collided with each can, they flew up. Two of them landed on a spire and the last fell to the ground. "Oh, yeah! I get two points!"

Next Zeo launched, and I giggled when he hung his head. All three stuck to random places of the wired fence. "Oh, come ON!" he muttered, exasperated.

Then Toby launched. I leaned forward, curious. All three landed on a spire, but two landed right on top of each other. Impressive!

I was caught off-guard he glanced at me. "Want to try?"

"Um, sure," I said uncertainly, holding my launcher steady.

Then I launched with my customary lightning speed. My bey whipped forward, a blur, and in a moment all three cans were sent flying in the air. One can balanced itself on it's edge on one spire, and another right on top of it, and the last followed suit. They remained like that for one, two, three seconds. Then they collapsed to the ground.

"I guess that's a zero," I said. When I turned around, Zeo and Masamune was staring at me in disbelief. Toby shook his head, grinning.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed. "How did you get them to balance like that?"

"I honestly have no clue," I confessed.

"But yeah, that is a zero," he told me. "They need to stay up there."

"I figured," I replied. "Leslie, your turn!"

When she launched, I was expecting something amazing as I remembered her battle. But her result was the same as Zeo's.

"I'm not good with the balancing stuff," she said to me. "I'm better when there's a solid ground and . . . yeah.

"Yeah," I echoed.

Then as set off to Dungeon Gym, with Masamune pouting since he didn't get the highest score.

On the way, we encountered the old lady. Zeo practically climbed a tree to avoid confrontation. Yet, the cat found him . . .


	6. Best and Worst Day Of My Life

I won.

I actually WON!

Basically, it's been three days since I had blown everyone away in the training yard, and I had beat Leslie. I mean, I'd always thought it would be impossible to make it past her special move, but I had managed. And in the process, I'd made my own special move!

She smiled at me wryly. "Nice job. Well, now I have to come up with a new trick."

I had broke through her barrier of centrifugal force with my speed, but when I had called out, "Ghost! Lightning Bolt," it had been involuntary. I couldn't even see it; it moved so fast! It pushed out of the barrier and I attacked from above somehow.

Everyone was in shock, but it was literal with Zeo. Or maybe he was still trying to get over the shock of the cat suddenly jumping in his face the other day. Either way, I had exceeded Coach's expectations.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a special move," he declared, patting me on the back. Then he looked at Leslie with a slight distaste. Probably because she was headstrong, bossy and outspoken. Or at least, to Coach Steel she was ~ "Well, this is why you have to practice on the other fields: stamina, attack, defense, speed, accuracy; they all override technique. Now, fifty shadow launchers!"

"Just FIFTY ! ?" Zeo burst out.

Coach turned to him. "Yes. And three-hundred for you!" He reluctantly obliged. I smiled; Zeo was always getting extra work for no reason.

Later on . . .

"Well, we're going to the training yard again," Zeo told Leslie and I, "Are you coming?"

"No," we both said at once. It seemed boring, attacking the same soda cans everyday, trying to have them all stay on the spire. But if they wanted to to it, then fine. We watched as they disappeared into the evening darkness.

"What to do now?" I wondered.

"What do you like to do?" Leslie asked me.

"Running," I answered without hesitation.

She made a face. "I mean besides that. Since you obviously can't run now . . ." She gestured meaningfully to my leg, which was still bandaged. It didn't hurt that much unless one touched it, but I didn't want to try running just yet.  
"You're right. Well . . . I do like to sing," I admitted.

Her eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She gave me a smile. "Well, I dance."

"Are you serious? That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. There was this one time when Zeo and I were playing a two-person Truth or Dare, and he'd dared me to dance to a fast, upbeat song. The result was, me ending up as a human pretzel and Zeo laughing so much that he got a stomach-ache. Also, me throwing a cat on him; but what else was new?

"Well, I can't sing," she said brightly. "I swear, once my parents almost fainted hearing me."

"Harsh," I commented, but couldn't help letting out a giggle. We were so similar, yet so different.

Her eyes lit up. "Can I hear you?"

"What, sing?" She nodded. "Well . . . okay," I agreed. "What song?"

"Anything. What are you best at?"

"I have no idea whatsoever."

"Then do a sappy love song."

I shoved her lightly. "I don't know how."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, curious.

"Well, usually to get the emotion, I have to understand the song," I said pointedly. "I have to feel the words."

"Oh? Well, that shouldn't be too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, incredulous.

"C'mon," she retorted, a mishievious glint playing in her eyes, "it's so obvious. Don't tell me that you don't have a thing for my brother."

Usually, I let comments like that slide off me. But this time for some reason, my cheeks grew pink. "Don't say that."

"Why not? You do."

"Where's the evidence?" I questioned sweetly.

She rolled her eyes. "No evidence needed. Someone just needs to take one look at you and they know you're falling head over heels."

"I don't know what you mean," I said stubbornly. When she stared at me, I decided to cut the innocent act and speak for my defense. "Seriously? What's your first hint? Me tackling him to the floor when I thought he was a kidnapper?"

"No," she replied softly, "the way he looked at you when we first met."

That did wonders to shut me up.

For a while, we just looked at each other. Then I rejoiced. "Well, that's him, not me." She grinned, knowing I'd given up trying to contradict her. Her expression just screamed, 'You know I'm right!' I realized we'd totally skipped the initial topic.

"Fine. I won't sing."

I turned away from her and sat still, with my arms crossed. That always worked. I counted to three.

"Okay, fine! You're right and I'm paranoid! Now, sing. And yes, you still have to sing a sappy love song."

Oh, come ON!

Then again, she called herself paranoid. With her ego, it was no easy feat to get her to do so. So I obeyed. Thinking of all the love songs I knew (which was quite a lot, surprisingly) I settled for I Hope You Find It by Miley Cyrus.

I started out softly, but when she urged me to sing louder, I unwillingly increased my volume. The notes lilted out just as they were supposed to, the sweet, blissful tune encouraging me to continue. Besides, I loved it as much as running, if not more. It was just that I didn't tell a lot of people about my hidden talent.

When I finished, Leslie was speechless.

Then I prodded, "So, show me your dance moves."

She hesitated, then nodded. "Just do me a favor; sing a fast song. A catchy one."

"Why?"

"Please. Who can dance without music?" It was a rhetorical question I had no answer to.

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"Um . . . yes," she said. "Watch Me. You know, Bella Thorne and Zendaya?"

"Isn't that for two people?"

"Oh, you can do it," she said lightly.

"Okay," I confirmed. I started singing. By the time I had reached the bridge, Leslie was a total whirlwind. In the end, it was I who gazed at her in admiration. If I had tried that, the result would be the same as that Truth or Dare. Human pretzel, her laughing her head off, though there would be no cat.

"You can sing anything!" she exclaimed.

All in all, it was a pretty good evening. But I should have thoroughly reveled in it. Because the next few moments of my life were absolutely horrible.

After two hours . . .

I was sitting at home, alone, staring at the clock. I knew Zeo and his friends could get carried away sometimes, but it was getting really late! Where were they?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I jumped when the phone rang. Hands shaking, I slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Shantel!" Zeo's voice cut through the air.

"What is it?" I asked, half-irritated for the moment.

"Toby," he whispered.

Something about the tone of his voice sent chills down my spine. Trying not to stammer, I asked, "What about Toby?"

"He's . . . sick," Zeo concluded. "He ~ he collapsed in the yard, and now . . . just come here! At the hospital around the corner."

I clutched the phone so tightly, my knuckles turned white. "What about Leslie?"

"Masamune's speaking to her now." His tone darkened. I understood; Toby might have been our friend, but he was her brother. This was going to hit her the hardest.

"I'll be there," I replied.

Then I slammed the phone down and darted into the night, thinking, Why?


	7. Crisis

Moon: So, THIS IS DA LAST CHAPTER! But there is an epilogue. Anyway, the genre suddenly switched. Warning: This chapter is kind of really sad, so . . . you might want to get a box of tissues ready next to you. Well, as usual, please review!

XxX

I burst in through the hospital doors, not caring about people staring at me. I was so furious I didn't even realize the tears streaming out of my eyes. It wasn't fair. This shouldn't happen. I ran, not knowing exactly where I was supposed to be heading, but not giving a crap about my whereabouts.

Then I was hit by a dose of cold reality.

Taking all my anger out on my legs wouldn't get me anywhere.

I stopped abruptly in the middle of a random hallway. I glanced at the floor, so pristine; and caught a glimpse of my reflection. My bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks were horrifying to look at; I realized I was acting as though someone died. But that couldn't happen. Toby couldn't die. And as I stopped acting like it, it was easier to stop believing it. I was overreacting. I couldn't walk into a hospital room like that!

I started walking slowly. I found the restrooms by some miracle, and splashed icy water on my face. I rubbed my eyes. When I looked into the mirror, I still looked depressed, though less terrifying. I mustered up a smile. There. That looked more like the old me.

When I walked out, I somehow managed to ask one of the people at the reception which hospital room he was in. Then I started running again. What had Zeo told me? That Toby had collapsed. That didn't mean anything serious; he could have been dehydrated or something. I really was overreacting.

Then I was outside the doors. Taking a deep breath, I walked in.

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe a picture straight from a horror movie? All I saw was Toby lying senseless in a bed. He looked pale, but fine. My heart rate slowed. Zeo and Masamune were standing by the bed, but it was Leslie I wanted to see. She was sitting in a metal chair, her gaze fixated at her shoes. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi," she muttered, still staring at the ground.

"Hi," I whispered back. I glanced sideways at her. She wasn't crying now, but she looked like she had been. I touched her arm. "It's going to be all right."

There was silence.

"Yeah, I know," she said finally. "It's just that . . . the news was so sudden and . . . I honestly didn't know what my reaction should have been. At first, I felt neutral. The news didn't really upset me. But then I felt selfish for staying calm, so I forced myself to cry. I know, it's stupid, but~" She broke off.

"Well, he looks okay," I choked out. I wish I was still in that bush spying on Zeo and the others. Talking about the cat. Even sleeping in that couch back home, dreaming about Angelique, that girl who was stalking me. Anything but this.

"What about you?" Leslie asked me suddenly.

I was startled out of my reverie. "What?"

"You had just confessed to me that you liked my brother. And now he's in some sort of coma." She cocked her head towards me. "How do you feel?"

I felt embarrassed to tell her that I had been crying my eyes out and practically running around the entire hospital in a fit of rage. Instead, I twisted it around; "How do you think I feel?"

"Heartbroken," she replied immediately, earning a light punch in the arm. "No, wait. More like depressed." I gave her a small smile. She reeled back, slightly shocked. "I'm actually right?" she burst out, surprised. Masamune and Zeo glanced at us for the first time.

"True to some point," I whispered to her.

Then Zeo's voice broke through, "He's awake!"

I bolted to the bed and blurted out, "You're okay, aren't you?"

Toby smiled slightly. "You tell me. Do I look like I'm about to die in twenty seconds?"

"Well . . . no," I told him. "But looks aren't everything."

He considered this. "True." Then he gasped in pain. I backed away, not knowing what to do. He recomposed himself and turned to Zeo and Masamune. They both nodded twice. It was like they were communicating telepathically.

Then the nurse ushered us out.

As I watched, they inserted a needle into his arm and he calmed down. His breath slowed. His eyes closed once more.

I kept my cool until we were outside. Then I couldn't contain myself. I burst into tears, oblivious to the world around me. I vaguely noticed Zeo wrap his arms around me and pull me close, trying to soothe me. While Leslie gazed at the stars, Masamune looked on, not quite knowing what to do. I bawled, trying to expel every molecule of sadness that existed within me. Leslie gazed at me, concerned but with a gleam in her eyes, and I finally understood what she was talking about. When, in my mind, it was too late. I wanted to kick myself.

One week later...

I was trying desperately to find that stupid training lot. Zeo and Masamune had rushed on, leaving me behind, and Leslie stayed back to practice her dancing, as usual. Since I didn't enjoy the prospect of sitting cooped up in her house, I had tried to catch up with them. Unluckily for me, I had no clue where they were.

I had been trying to forget about Toby. Zeo, Masamune and Leslie kept visiting him, but I stayed back, not wanting to experience the overwhelming sadness I had felt before. Until he got better, I would live my own life like nothing happened.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the man limping over to me until I bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed.

I surveyed the man. He was on the ground, one leg splayed out and the other tucked in close. He gave me a crooked smile. "It's all right." Then he winced. "Though I think I sprained my ankle. Can you help me?"

I nodded. "I'll just go find my brother and~"

"No!" he cried out. I gazed at him, puzzled. "I mean," he said, more composed, "Just help me up first. If it's just a sprain, then I can handle myself. But if it's broken, I'll need more assistance."

Knowing nothing about broken ankles, since I had never broken any part of my body, I offered my hand. But the next few events were the worst.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me down, muffling my scream with a rough cloth. A sickly-sweet aroma drifted through my nostrils, and I got dizzy. I collapsed on the ground, trying to stay awake as the man dragged me away, the last thing I saw before losing consciousness was the most mystifying:

Angelique stared at me, horrified as my world dissolved into black.


	8. Epilogue

1 month later . . .

Zeo stood at the base of an Oak tree with a look of grim determination on his face. His eyes were downcast and his heart was having a constant battle with his conscience; was he doing the right thing?

He skimmed across the recent events that led to this: First and foremost, Toby getting sick. But of course, Toby couldn't be blamed for that. Then Shantel left. That set anger searing through him; one day, she'd just disappeared without a trace. He had looked for her day and night, only giving up when he realized she must have done it on purpose. What else could it be? He had asked Leslie where she'd gone, but Leslie didn't know.

That brought him to the third point; Leslie. He recalled their last conversation~

"Do you have to leave?" Zeo had asked.

"All my life, I've been practicing for this moment," Leslie replied. "The dance competition of the century. I have to audition, Zeo."

"So, you too," he muttered.

"It's just California," she told him.

"Yeah, which is just on the opposite side of the United States," he said sarcastically.

"I'll be back," she promised. "Besides, Masamune's still here, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he left too," he hissed.

"Don't be like that," Leslie snapped. "You're acting like you'll never see us again."

"Well, what if I don't?" he questioned. "I already lost Shantel." That had caused tears to pour out of his eyes.

"She'll turn up," she said firmly. "Now, I've got to go."

"Wait!" Zeo called.

She stopped, poised at the door.

"Let me get this straight. You'd choose a dance competition over your friends?"

She sighed, turning around. "Oh, Zeo. It's not like that. Think about it. I've been dreaming about this ever since I was born. Put yourself in my place."

He'd tried that. His passion was, of course, beyblade. Being given the chance to be part of the World Chamionships. But having to let go of your friends for a while.

"Fine," Zeo gave in. "But you'll come back."

"I'll come back," she confirmed, hugging him.

Then, if fifteen seconds, she was gone.

He couldn't bring himself to stay angry at her; he understood the choice she was making. He'd been content for a while. But when Masamune left to Japan to battle some blader called Gingka Hagane, he had crossed the line. His departure was proof. Proof that he chose strong rivals over friends.

And now here Zeo was; debating on whether HE was doing the right thing. Why should he care? There was no one left to disappoint. No one left to abandon. His conscience fled as the desire to get revenge crawled into his mind.

He would join HD Academy. There were so many positive things that could come out of this; Toby could get cured. He would become more powerful. And he would defeat Masamune in the tournament; maybe then Masamune would realize he had made a big mistake.

But somewhere deep inside his mind, a voice of reason was screaming for him to turn around. To walk the other way. But it was clouded over by a smog of despair. And for once, Zeo welcomed the thought that he had tried so many times to push away ~ the thought that now fueled his desire to grow stronger; but the thought that still darkened his hope:

He was all alone.


End file.
